


Team Building

by TheSoleSlutvivor (ChangelingDreams)



Series: Nuka Cola AfterDark [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Age Difference, Aggression, Biting, Cowgirl Position, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Emotional Constipation, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Internal Conflict, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Under-negotiated Kink, Voice Kink, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangelingDreams/pseuds/TheSoleSlutvivor
Summary: No-one ever said raiders are good at sticking to the rules. Not even their own.Or: Gage discovers that getting what you want can be more satisfying than taking it - but it isn't necessarily any less dangerous.
Relationships: Porter Gage/Female Nuka-World Overboss
Series: Nuka Cola AfterDark [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095059
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Team Building

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags, read at your own discretion, and I hope you enjoy!

It takes a few weeks for Gage to admit to himself that maybe his appreciation of Fury isn't entirely a universal experience. 

So maybe not everyone is a fan of her bullheaded nature. Personally he's always admired her iron will, indomitable drive and heated temper. The way she issues her commands to the gang leaders, utterly confident that her word will be obeyed. The set of her jaw when she pushes through an enemy's defense or past her own limits to achieve her objective. The merciless vengeance she exacts on anyone who wrongs her or pisses her off. She's the kind of leader he'd hoped Colter would be, and in a much more appealing package.

So maybe she isn't the classic picture of the bombshells you see on pre-war posters and advertisements, with their luscious curves, flowing locks, plump lips and doe eyes. He's still pretty convinced she's objectively gorgeous. He's been entranced by her strong, sleek body and sharp features from the moment he first saw her; all cat-like predator in the powerful grace of her movements and the intensity in her yellow-hazel eyes. And she has plenty of admirers in Nuka-Town. Whenever they do their rounds or trade in the marketplace, there's never a shortage of eyes on her. 

So maybe a fair few of the looks thrown her way are more nervous than appreciative - that only adds to the appeal, as far as he's concerned. She's terrifying, yes. A goddamned warrior queen in a fight. The fire in her eyes when she throws herself into battle, the sound of her laugh when she causes a particularly spectacular bit of mayhem, the curve of satisfaction in her smile when she lands a good kill- Watching her vicious aggression and sheer enthusiasm to wreck shit in action has always been enough to get his dick fat and heavy for her, and he assumed any raider worth their salt would feel the same way.

It isn't until he watches her evade the snapping jaws of a dying gatorclaw to gut it with her combat knife, straighten up in a spray of dark blood and gore that splatters her bronzed skin, and give him a wild, triumphant grin as the mutated reptile trashes in its own entrails at her feet, that he accepts maybe not that many people would be sporting a raging erection after what they just witnessed. 

So maybe he has a thing for the Overboss. 

That's fine, he tells himself, as they make their way to the treehouse they've set up camp in while they clear out the Safari Adventure park. To be expected, even. Sex is a powerful way of forging bonds, after all. When he was still travelling, he came across a band of raiders that only accepted couples or other configurations who slept together. Something about fighting better when you're fighting for someone you're involved with. From what he can tell, there might be something to that idea. They've worked together more smoothly since they started fucking, more intuitively. She accepts his judgement with less hesitation and lets herself trust him to have her back. He's found himself more in tune with her in turn, quicker to pick up on her unspoken cues and moods, better at following her sometimes oddly twisting way of thinking. As long as he doesn't let his newly discovered thing for her get in the way of their partnership and plans for Nuka-World, it might even be a bonus. 

It doesn't feel like much of a bonus as they ride the elevator up to the treehouse, and he's uncomfortably hard for her while she stands pressed against him on the tiny platform. Or when he reflects that he doesn't know when they'll be back in Nuka-Town, and he gets to finally ravage her behind the closed doors of the Hideout. It starts to feel a lot more like a problem when they reach their makeshift camp and Fury starts to strip off her armor, leaving her in a blood-splattered tanktop and a pair of those tight leather pants she favours. They stretch tantalisingly over her ass as she bends down to take off her heavy combat boots, and he hisses out a curse under his breath as he watches her, the heat under his skin rising rapidly. 

"Oh, come  _ on, _ " Gage groans when she starts to take off her belt, readjusting himself so he doesn't throb quite as painfully against the front of his pants. 

"What is it?" she says, immediately on alert. "Where?" 

She's at his side with her hand on her knife before he can shake his head, the fluid way she moves only serving to make his erection strain even harder. 

"No, no. No threat."

For anything but his sanity, anyway. 

"What's up?" she says, turning to quirk an eyebrow at him. 

"Are you really just gonna-" 

He gestures vaguely in the general direction of her legs, feeling his neck flush with heat.

"What?" Fury asks, brow furrowed in confusion. 

It takes her a moment to catch on to what he means. When she does, it summons a sly smile to her lips. The kind that promises he's in for a hard time. 

"Take off my pants?" she smirks, running a finger along the inside of her belt. "Maybe you haven't noticed, Gage, but I've been running around in these for three days now, and they just got covered in gore. You suggesting I leave them on for a nice overnight marinade?" 

She takes in a deep, mock-appreciative lungful of air. 

" _ Mm-mm _ , crotch sweat and gator guts. Yeah, I think I'll pass on that one, thanks," she continues, giving him a toothy grin. 

He tries to look away from her, but finds himself unable to. It's not like she doesn't have a point. They've been fighting literal monsters all day, and he should really be thinking about cleaning up as well, throw a meal together and get some well earned shut-eye. His dick has other plans, though, and it's starting to gain a majority vote. 

"I'm suggestin' you might wanna reconsider takin' em off right in front of me," he rumbles at her, not quite managing to keep a hint of dark threat out of his voice. 

He's playing with fire, he knows. If he had half a brain, he'd walk away from this exchange and sort out their dinner. But the raw want gripping his spine seems to override his reason, buzzing through his body like it's a live wire. 

"Why?" she counters, and like the little minx he's learned she can be, she slowly thumbs open the top button of her pants. "Not like you haven't seen me out of them before."

Gage lets out a heavy breath, his gaze drawn irresistibly to her fingers, and how they slide her belt out of its buckle. 

"That ain't quite the point, Boss," he growls. 

His blood still rushes with the remnants of adrenaline after their fight with the gatorclaw, and with lust thrown into the mix it turns into a potent, aggressive cocktail. He can feel his lips try to pull away from his teeth, his fingers flexing restlessly as he holds himself back from getting his hands on her. 

"Then what's the issue?" she continues, popping the second button open, followed by a third. 

"The  _ issue _ is we ain't nowhere near yer quarters right now," he grinds, clenching his jaw. 

"I guess that's true," she muses. "Shame."

The fourth and last button yields under her fingers, revealing the strip of thin cloth behind the fly. He takes a step closer to her, and she raises her chin expectantly, looking at him as if he's an interesting object of study. 

"Something the matter?" Fury asks innocently. 

"I don't appreciate bein' yanked around while ya got a leash on me," Gage grits out, breath shallow in his chest. 

Her answering smile is nothing short of devilish, and he takes another step forward as she pushes the waistband of her pants down her hips. She retreats backwards, and he follows, crowding her until her back hits a wall. 

"Playing a dangerous game there, girl. You ain't careful, y're gonna win yer prize," he growls. 

"You know me, Gage," the Overboss says lazily. "I always play to win."

He leans forward, planting his hands against the wall on either side of her head, caging her in. His body doesn't quite touch hers, and the space between them gathers tension like a brewing thunderstorm. She keeps her gaze locked with his as she drags the waistband of her pants down a little lower, letting the leather slide over the curve of her ass and down the tops of her thighs. Gage lets his eyes stray down to watch, and as they trail over her chest she has the nerve to bring up a hand and drag one side of her top up, baring her midriff and the underside of one of her tits. 

"You going to break my rules, Gage?" she purrs at him, the smoky sound of her voice winding around his throat and squeezing it tight.

Everything about this feels like a trap waiting to spring; a test set up for him to fail. He knows how to navigate their relationship within the clearly set lines of their arrangement; inside the Hideout, he owns her, outside the Hideout, she calls the shots. Even when she took out her frustration with Mason out on him, the dynamic at least fell inside those parameters. But right now, he has no idea what she really wants. To test if the chains of their arrangement hold? Or to get him to break through them?

"You keep rilin' me up, I ain't gonna be held responsible for the consequences," he warns her. "I'm a raider, Boss. You push too far, I'm gonna take what I want, and I won't be askin'. Rules be damned. "

Fury drags her bottom lip between her teeth, and he's only barely able to hold back from nipping at it himself when she lets it spring free. 

"You want me that bad?" she husks out, chest rising and falling tantalisingly under her partially pulled-up tank top. 

_ Yes.  _ Fuck yes, he wants her. Bad enough to ignore the fact that this is a terrible idea, a huge mistake waiting to happen, the exact pitfall he's always told himself he'd avoid. He wants her too much. It makes him willing to cross lines that shouldn't be crossed, jeopardise all he's worked for, push his plans for Nuka-World from its priority place to replace them with his bone-deep need to fuck her right here and now. 

"You got no idea," he bites out, shifting his weight from side to side restlessly. 

Ready to lunge. 

"Show me," she says, her eyes shining with challenge as she grins up at him. 

He sucks in a ragged breath, lets his forehead fall against hers as he grabs hold of her waist to pin her against the wall. She gasps as he presses against her, her lips forming a perfect red circle that he's dying to kiss. 

She doesn't tend to like it when he kisses her on the mouth, though. Fights against it when he forces her to accept it. Only when he pushes her past the point of struggling does she allow it, and even then he usually has to bring her close to orgasm before she responds and kisses him back. Right now, he doesn't want her to fight. Here, outside of the Hideout, far away from anyone that could judge her for what they do together, he might be able to pretend there is no agreement, that she wants him like he wants her. 

So he drags his tongue up the side of her neck instead, nips at the skin underneath her ear as he yanks her top up over her breasts. They fit perfectly into his palms when he gropes them, warm and wonderfully soft.  _ Made for me,  _ his lust-addled brain supplies, and he groans and sets his teeth in her neck, biting down hard enough to bruise. She makes a strangled noise of arousal that has him grind his crotch against her pelvis, and he lifts a hand to twine his fingers in her hair, pulling her head back give his mouth access to her throat. 

He doesn't have enough hands for all the ways he wants to touch her. He compensates by greedily roving the two he has over her body. He cups her head, gropes her tits, slides them over her hips and roughly squeezes her ass in a frenzy of tactile hunger. He drags blunt nails down her back, rolls her nipples between his fingers until they stiffen into hard peaks, all while ravaging her neck and throat with his mouth, sucking and biting red marks into her skin. She laughs and gasps and whines, and he takes it as encouragement, pulls her panties down to join her pants so he can cup a hand over her sex. He relishes in the moan that escapes her as he firmly kneads her uncovered crotch. She swears and hisses his name, and he growls in satisfaction as she slings her arms around his shoulders, claws her nails into his back. No struggle, no denying him. She wants this, and right now it's easy to believe she wants  _ him.  _

"Need t' fuck you," he groans, in between sliding open-mouthed kisses against the base of her throat. "Need t' feel yer sweet li'l cunt squeeze around my cock."

"Fuck yes," she pants, pushing herself into his hands. " _ Yes. _ "

One word, and it has the same effect on him as bringing her to her knees, as watching her struggle fruitlessly underneath him, as making her cum while she fights it. Gage drags his teeth up Fury's throat to nip at her chin, before spinning her around in his arms so she faces the wall. He rips away his belt and tugs down his zipper, frees his length from its painful confines. She gasps with anticipation as he jerks her pants down further and kicks her legs apart. He buries his hand between her thighs again, palming one of her breasts with the other, and she arches beautifully against him, her breath escaping in a ragged whine. 

"You gettin' wet f'me, Boss?" he grinds out, rubbing his fingers between her nether lips. 

He feels a hot surge of lust climb up his thighs when he finds her slit already coated with arousal. She rasps out a moan as he sets his teeth in her shoulder, biting down to hold her in place as he pushes a finger inside her. He growls low in his throat as he fucks her with it, adding a second after a few thrusts. She swears and writhes against his front, arms slung back to lock around his neck like a vice. 

"Fuck," she pants as he picks up the pace, the sound of his fingers sliding in and out of her slick and sloppy. "Gage-" 

He's keeping his palm pressed over her clit, and her hips rock back and forth urgently as she rides against it, chasing the pleasure he's drawing from her. 

"Don't think I don't know y' want it," he rumbles against the bitemark he left in her shoulder. "Even when y' fight me, y' can't stop wantin' it. End up drippin' wet f'me every single time."

She groans as he adds another finger, working her open and pushing in deeper. 

"Jus' admit it, girl," he growls in her ear, sliding his tongue along its shell. "Y' were fixin' ta make me snap an' fuck ya." 

"Mm-maybe," she laughs, hips rolling restlessly into his hand. 

"Well don't you worry, sweetheart. I'm gonna," he pants, nearing the limits of his self control.

"Don't- call me that," she gasps, squirming on his fingers.

"Sorry,  _ Boss, _ " he rumbles at her. 

Gage kicks himself for letting the endearment slip out. She lets him call her all sorts of filthy, degrading things without protest - slut, whore, fuck toy, cock sleeve - but she has an aversion to anything soft or caring. He gets away with it even less frequently than he does with kissing her. It bothers him more than it should. 

"You ready f'me?" he growls, grinding his erection against her ass in hopes of distracting her. 

It seems to work, as she breathes out a sultry  _ yeah _ , sending another roiling wave of lust simmering down to his bones. His resolve breaks, and he curses hotly in her ear as he slides his fingers out of her. He grabs hold of her hips with one hand, steadies his cock with the other. She lets go of his neck and braces herself against the wall, just in time before he finds her entrance with his tip and surges forward, burying himself inside her with a single thrust. She gasps out a cry of pleasure that goes straight to his hindbrain, and he presses his face into the crook of her neck, breathes hard through his nose to stop himself from immediately pounding into her. 

" _ Fuck  _ yeah," he groans against her skin, teeth gritted so hard his jaw hurts. 

He wraps an arm around her waist to hold her in place as he gives her a brief moment to adjust to him. She whimpers and keens and squeezes tight around him, and he fists a hand in her hair to pull her head back, making her bare her throat in a way that satisfies that same primal part of his brain. 

"Shit, y' can barely fit me," he growls.

" _ God, _ " she groans in reply, voice shaking. "So-  _ full…" _

Her words have him push in deeper on instinct, and she rises up on her toes with a little helpless cry that has him drag his teeth against her skin. He broadens his stance and pulls halfway out, groaning at the tight drag of her walls against his cock, before snapping his hips back up into her. The quick, hard thrust wrenches a shout of pleasure out of her. He slides into a haze of lust and post-battle mania as he does it again, and again, relishing in the way it makes her smaller body quake against him.

He fucks her fast and hard, pressing the side of her face against the wall as he keeps her pinned in place. Each of his thrusts forces her up on her toes. Her ragged moans shudder with the force of them, and he realises she's laughing hoarsely between them, wild and out of control. 

"Harder," she eggs him on between gasps for breath. "Show me-  _ ah _ ! Show me what you got, old m-man-" 

Gage's vision narrows as it mists with red. Fury yowls as he slams into her, scraping her face against the wooden wall. He bares his teeth and bites down on the back of her neck, growling possessively as he shoves his dick inside her with vicious jerks of his hips. She lets out a warbling scream and claws at the wall, and he ratchets up his pace until he's brutally hammering into her, fucking her with a violent kind of desperation. 

Fury's broken wail rings in his ears as he pounds her, and he can feel his orgasm coil heavy in his balls, winding tighter with each thrust. Way too soon. He hasn't finished her yet, and he doesn't want this to be over either, but he doesn't stand a chance of holding it back. It barrels down on him like a freight train, every bit as unstoppable, and his teeth break skin as it slams into him, blacking out the edges of his vision. 

Gage comes hard, emptying himself inside Fury with a long, loud groan. Each pulse is raw bliss, intense and wrenching, but over far too quickly. He forces his cock so deep inside her in an attempt to draw it out that it almost lifts her off her feet. When her cunt has wrung his last spurt out of him, he slumps against her back, the taste of copper thick in his mouth as he gasps for air. 

His comedown feels like a crash. It wracks and shudders through him, leaving him weak at the knees. It makes it easy for her to push him off her, and he doesn't even try to catch himself as she hooks a foot behind his leg to bring him down onto the floor. He breaks his fall on a rolled shoulder, smacking down onto the wooden planks. Fury is on him before his head has stopped spinning, wrestling her pants down her legs and kicking them aside before straddling him. 

"Not bad," she pants hoarsely. "My turn now."

He chokes out a shout as she screws herself down on his still-hard dick, his vision bursting with dark splotches at the overstimulation. She watches him with wide, eager eyes as she starts to ride him. Her lips are parted around her continuous moans, and when he shudders out a broken sound of pain-pleasure, she leans down to crush her lips against his, stealing his breath away. He moans into her mouth, clutches at her hips with desperate fingers. The unexpected kiss burns through him, wrecking his already scrambled mind, and he bucks up into her on pure reflex. She pulls back and straightens up, and he opens his eyes to watch her grin down at him, her teeth stained with the blood he drew from her neck. 

" _ Fuck, _ " Gage groans, the curse coming from somewhere deep underneath his sternum. 

Fury laughs and tosses her head back, fucks herself on him with rapid rolls of her hips. Her knees dig painfully into his sides, her nails claw bloody tracks in his chest as she braces herself against him, and he's starting to feel like he sprained something behind his balls, but he grits his teeth and uses his hold on her hips to help her move. His spend turns her strokes slick and slippery as it leaks out of her, and her ass smacks down with rapid, wet sounds as she works herself to her own peak. It's too much, too filthy-bloody-fucked-up for his already fried brain. When she comes with a high-pitched, shivering scream, his own last leak of cum following her feels more like a cramp than a release. 

" _ Jesus, _ " he wheezes, pulling her off his dick as soon as she's stopped clenching rhythmically around it. 

She chokes out a laugh and practically oozes down on top of him, resting her head on his chest as they both catch their breath. Gage feels raw and wrecked, more overwhelmed than sated. It leaves him feeling oddly exposed. As if she's laid open his skin, bared his nerves to the outside world. 

The way she's draped over him helps. On impulse, he wraps his arms around the small of her back, hoping she's feeling mellow enough not to shake him off. The contented relief that floods through him when she only lets out a soft hum in response is as worrying as it is soothing. He listens to her breathing, matches it with his own as it gradually slows and lengthens. She rises and falls along with his chest, and he closes his eyes as he lets the comfortable silence between them settle over him like a blanket. 

"Guess we both needed that," she sighs contentedly, after a while. 

"We're both goin' ta need a stimpack," he grunts in reply. 

His groin feels decided bruised, and when he reaches up a hand to carefully touch his fingers against Fury's neck, they come back smeared with red. 

"Worth it," she hums, rubbing her cheek against his chest. 

She's going to be the death of him, he reflects idly, letting his fingers skim cautiously along the length of her back. Sooner or later, this whole mess is going to blow up in his face. But until then, this is definitely worth it. 

"That mean I'm not in trouble for breakin' the rules?" he hazards, looking down at the top of her head. 

"Mmmnah," she murmurs lazily. "We'll chalk this one up to… excessive duress. On account of me being so irresistible."

He can feel her smile curve her lips against him. 

"Noted," he replies, some of his lingering tension unwinding. 

"You best make sure it doesn't happen again, though," she says, putting on her best stern boss voice. "At least not where anyone can see us. Or hear us." She pauses, before adding: "Not any of our gangs, anyway."

"You got it, Boss," he rumbles, trying not to think of the myriad of options that leaves him with. 

They lapse back into companionable silence, the nighttime sounds of the abandoned safari park below a strange backdrop to the peaceful quiet inside the treehouse. They're going to have to talk about this later, Gage knows. Redefine the rules, or change them as needed. He's not particularly comfortable with leaving them unclear. That just makes things… complicated. Raises the risk for conflicts down the line. Without knowing where he stands, it'd be too easy to let himself believe any of this is real, rather than a mutually beneficial agreement. It'd be too easy to let himself want more. He needs to focus on what's important; Nuka-World, keeping the gangs in check, retaking the parks, getting established in the Commonwealth. He can't afford complications. 

"You make a good pillow," Fury tells him, when he's just starting to expect she's dozed off on top of him.

"Yeah?" he rumbles at her, scrunching his nose in an attempt to stop her hair from tickling it. 

"Mmh," she purrs. "Might have to promote you."

"From advisor to pillow," he muses. "I'm movin' up in the world."

She props herself up and crosses her arms over his chest, leans her chin on top of them to smirk down at him. 

"You're moving into my bed, at any rate," she says. 

"Oh?" He quirks an eyebrow at her, grazes his fingertips over the small of her back. 

They might share a bed together every so often, but until now he's always returned to his own to actually sleep.  _ Another line blurred _ , his rational side warns him.  _ Another risk for complications.  _

"My feet get cold at night," she says in a matter of fact tone. "You're warm, soft, and you don't snore too loud. We'll run some try-outs, see if you hog the blankets or not."

"Soft?" he huffs at her. 

"Yeah, old man," she chuckles at him. "Soft."

She digs a finger into his side, and grins when he jumps underneath her. 

"Didn't hear anythin' bout me bein' soft earlier,  _ girl _ ," he growls without real rancor. "Don't know if I'm interested for a career switch to foot warmer for them ice blocks of yours, if I got this level of disrespect t' look forward to. Do I at least get a raise?"

"I don't doubt you will," she says smugly, giving him a crooked smirk. "But in terms of caps? No. Think of it more as a volunteer position."

"Volunteer, huh," he grumbles. 

"You could volunteer to share your Overboss's bed, or volunteer to sleep on the floor," she says airily, but with a hint of steel behind her words. 

"Yes Ma’am," he sighs, knowing he isn't getting out of this.

Not that he really wants to, no matter how bad an idea it might be. The thought of sharing her bed every night is alluring to say the least. It's not like he hasn't wished for it before - just idly, in the same way he wishes he could taste a Salisbury steak that isn't two hundred years past its expiration date. Not as if he was ever expecting it to actually happen. 

"Good man." She pats his chest a few times, and he huffs out a disgruntled breath at her. "Now how about you fix us something to eat? I worked up an appetite."

"You could learn t' cook yerself, ya know. I ain't yer housewife," he protests. 

"Still a few promotions short for that one," she grins, and he barks out a laugh at her. 

They get cleaned up and take care of each other's battle wounds, gator-inflicted and otherwise, and Gage sorts out a meal for them on their ancient gas camping stove. Fury sits on the railing of the overlook and lets her legs dangle down, looking out over the hedge maze below and the starry depths of the sky overhead while he makes sure their food doesn't burn. 

"Sure feels like a kingdom from up here," she remarks idly. 

"Queendom," he corrects her, stirring the insta-mash so it doesn't go lumpy. 

"Queen Fury of Nuka-World," she snorts. "What does that make you?" 

"The queen's pillow, apparently," he grouses, privately enjoying the sound of her answering cackle. 

"Chin up, Gage. It's a pretty cushy job," she says, kicking her legs back and forth while the railing underneath her creaks ominously. 

"Get down from there, your highness," he grunts, uneasy at having her balance on a rickety wooden bannister dozens of feet above the ground below. "Food's ready."

They eat and talk, and when they turn in for the night she pushes their bedrolls together and makes herself comfortable against him, claiming she's taking him for a trial run. If the way she zonks out after a few minutes is any way to judge his performance, he'd say he passed with flying colours. She covers one side of his body with her warm weight, one arm slung over his middle while her leg hooks around his thigh. Her head rests underneath his collar bone, the top of it tucked snugly underneath his chin. It's… comfortable. Cozy, if he used words like that. And absolutely terrifying in how it fills him with a warm, sated feeling that has nothing to do with an intense orgasm or a hot meal. He hates it as much as he craves it. It's a dangerous sort of feeling. Addictive in the worst kind of way, misleading in how it can twist the truth. And even if it wasn't a threat to all he's worked for the past few years, even if he could trust it to be real, he knows full well how brittle it is. How easily torn away. 

Gage lies on his back and stares up at the ceiling of the treehouse while his arm slowly goes numb underneath Fury's weight, feeling deeply suspicious of getting what he wishes for. 

**Author's Note:**

> The plot thickens. Or... the feel thickens?
> 
> Something thickens, at any rate, and it's not just Gage's dick.


End file.
